


Come back, My Love

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, I AM SORRY, I Love You, I need you, M/M, True Love, can't live without you, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy





	

My Hux, my beloved Hux. You are my life. It only makes sense with you, just have fun when shared with you. 

Oh God, how I miss you, my prince.  
I am missing your fluffy cheeks, your wonderful orange hair, your almond eyes, so bright and perfect. Your soft skin next to mine, delicate hands over mine, your delicious neck, your wonderful smell. From your loving touch and that smile that is the most beautiful of the Galaxy. Miss when we were alone in my cabin, and we did our follies, our romantic adventures, our perfect moments, our eternal love. Miss to make you laugh and laugh together, walking hand in hand, our long embraces, your whispers about me. From our quick pecks to our passionate kisses, your bites. I still have today a bite mark of your, dear. 

Oh, love, I miss everything. To have you as my companion, guide, father, counselor, son, daddy, boyfriend, master, apprentice, friend, learner, lover, teacher, everything.  
I miss you in my life, driving me crazy, making me worried, cheering me, enlivening, angering me, making me laugh, making me horny, killing me with love, being who you are. Making me be happy as never been before. Giving a true meaning to my existence.

You give me hope, my king. You made me realize that life can be amazing and wonderful side of who we love.  
I beg you, dear, for all that is holy. Come back to me. Do not leave me here alone on this ship, drifting through space with my crooked ideas and my heart full of pain. Make me feel loved again. Make my life again to be happy. Come home.


End file.
